Silences and Hand Brushes
by elilover2
Summary: Eli and Zig meet in the auditorium after school completely by accdent and end up finding that they like each other more than they thought, Not raunchy, just slash. And guy/guy kissing. Eli/Zig as the pairing.


**A/N: I really have nothing to say except sorry this sucks so bad and review.**

Eli Goldsworthy walked into the auditorium to grab a few things only to be stopped by an extremely unusual sight before him. Lying on his back in the middle of the stage was a boy commonly referred to as Zig, who Eli only knew because he was somewhat of a player in the ninth grade, which instantly made him slightly more known than just a regular freshmen. He was rumored to be friendly, though Eli didn't know for sure, because he wasn't in drama. Which led back to the problem of why he was in the auditorium in the first place.

"Um, excuse me? Could I ask what you're doing?" Eli, tone light, took the steps onto the stage and stood beside the boy who cracked one eye. He was unmistakly good looking, though a little childish. His face was slightly round, and his eyes eternally stuck in an iconic "puppy dog" look.

"Waiting for someone."

Eli waited a moment before asking his next question.

"In here?"

"Well, yeah. It was unlocked so..." Zig sat up, then stood up, looking a bit sheepish. However, sheepish was soon replaced with cheeky, and he began to grin.

"Sorry."

"No you're not, but nice try." Eli smirked and Zig acted contrite, though he was still grinning. They both turned silent, neither feeling the need to say anything, until Zig finally spoke.

"So, why are you here?"

"The impending play. I needed to grab some stuff and work out some things. And, now that Becky's gone," Insert satisfied look, "I have a lot more to get done."

"Oh yeah, Tristan's in that." Zig nodded, "It sounds cool."

"It's not cool, it's groundbreaking. Edgy. Just what Degrassi needs." Eli looked around the auditorium, his voice enthusiastic, "I want to make a difference."

"Well, it is different." Zig agreed and Eli smiled.

"And everything would be perfect if those jocks wouldn't make Dave so angry. He lets them get to him, which is completely stupid, they're just a bunch of jerks."

"Not everyone can stand to be different." Zig noted, voice a little sharp. Eli eyed him, face understanding.

"That's true." He consented, "I guess I just really wish they could."

Zig looked at the ground, rubbing his arm nervously. Eli watched him, but didn't comment. Once again, they found themselves in silence, neither one sure of what to say next. The awkwardness of Zig's outburst and Eli's picking up on it made the thought of more conversation nearly impossible. However, Eli eventually spoke again.

"So, you coming to the show?"

"Maybe, but probably not. I have to work at my parent's store most nights." He responded and Eli looked interested.

"Your parents have a store?"

Zig flushed a bit, "Yeah, a small one. Kind of a convenience store thing." He explained and Eli nodded.

"Ah, sounds cool." He fell silent and Zig let him, but felt the need to talk soon after.

"Yeah, it is." He lied, then sighed, "Not at all."

Eli laughed, walking to the edge of the stage and sitting down. Zig joined him, both of their legs hanging over the edge. They let them swing, bumping each other occassionally.

"You never know, it could be really cool to some people. It's all about perspective." Eli persisted and Zig shook his head, picking at his jacket sleeve.

"Im sure, to most perspectives, it's just wasted space." He said this bitterly, frowning. Eli leaned back on his hands, face thoughtful.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because," Zig paused, then went on, "It doesn't make a lot of money."

"Well, does it sell things that people could use?" Eli prompted and Zig shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then it's not just wasted space." Eli triumphed and Zig smiled at him.

"Guess not." He agreed and Eli threw his hands up in a "what did I tell you" gesture. Zig laughed, lying on his back. After a moment, Eli did the same.

"So, where is this store?"

Zig was quick to answer, "Not in a part of town you'll ever be in."

Eli, smarter than most, didn't pursue this topic, realizing that Zig was uncomfortable. Instead, he moved on to something else, equally as interesting.

"So, what's up with your name?"

"It's Russian." Zig said it boredly, like he'd said the same thing a thousand times which, as much as Eli could figure, he probably had. You didn't walk out of your house everyday with a name like Zig Novak and never get questioned about it. Eli let the conversation die then, just staring up at the catwalk and ropes above him. Suddenly, he was much more aware of Zig's presence then he had been before. Breathing lightly, he reached his hand out, brushing the other boy's. Zig didn't move away, so Eli left his hand there, enjoying that little bit of skin on his.

The silence grew, turning into something opressive, though in a good way. Like a blanket, or something equally as comforting. Eli let the silence grow, because he was too afraid to kill the moment by saying anything else. He just let his hand touch Zig's, soaking in the other boy. Finally, when he could hardly keep himself from doing it, he turned his head to the side. Instantly, his eyes met Zig's, and they both sucked in a breath.

"How long have you been watching me?" Eli, the first to gain his composure, was back to his usual playfully sarcastic self. Zig, a little slower, turned pink before replying.

"How long have you been wanting to look at me?"

There was nothing particular about this sentence that made it the perfect moment for them to kiss, but as soon as he let it slip past his lips that was exactly what they did. Eli initiated the contact, but Zig kept it up, following the other boy's lips when he tried to pull away. When they finally did, they both turned their heads back towards the ceiling, the silence filling the room once again.

"Who were you waiting on again?" Eli remembered suddenly, voice a bit shaky. Zig didn't respond for a moment, only drummed his fingers on the stage.

"I wasn't waiting on anyone."

Eli studied on this for a moment, but decided to let it go, enjoying the feel of the not so oppressive silence and the feel of Zig Novak's hand barely brushing his.


End file.
